<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Death of kataras mom by bolin_pabu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031459">Death of kataras mom</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolin_pabu/pseuds/bolin_pabu'>bolin_pabu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Kataras mom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:15:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031459</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bolin_pabu/pseuds/bolin_pabu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Title explains all</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Death of kataras mom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Katara laughed as she waterbent the snow into a ball, another snowball flew over her head and she heard a laugh from behind a mound of snow near her. She giggled and knelt down, still holding the snowball she made. She crawled over to the mound of snow and jumped up and laughed as she threw the snowball at her brother Sokka. Sokka ran at her, knocking her over, laughing all the while. Katara got up and ran waterbent a small hill of snow for her to hide behind. Sokka jumped up and got ready to throw his snowball but that's when he stopped and looked up, Katara looked up too, black snow was falling. What's happening she thought, Sokka ran to get their dad, Katara was worried, she waterbent a little penguin otter out of ice and clutched it to her chest. Everyone was screaming and running around, she dropped the penguin otter and ran to go get her mom. She weaved through huts and snow and after a few minutes got to her parents tent. When she pulled back the flap to check on her mother she saw a strange man wearing a spiky uniform towering over her mother who was sitting on the floor. <br/>"Mom, I'm scared" Katara called out to her mother, her voice quivered as she glanced up at the tall scary man who was in the tent.<br/>"It's ok, go get your father sweetie. I love you" her mother replied, her eyes looked so sad and scared, Katara was worried but didn't know what else to do so she just nodded and ran out of the tent. It took a few minutes to find her father who was running towards the water. <br/>"Dad, there's a man in mom's tent" she yelled at her father. Hakoda instantly stopped running and turned to go back to the tent. When Katara finally got to the tent her dad was already there, kneeling over something. Then katara realized that wasn't a thing, it was her mother. She ran to her dad's side and stared in horror at her mother's body. It was black and charred, what little skin wasn't blackened was curled and discolored in horrible burn scars. Her face was unrecognizable, it was black and hard. Katara started sobbing, she felt someone hug her but it was all a dream. Nothing was real, her mother was dead and Katara didn't even try to prevent it. She let out a scream but she couldn't hear anything. She looked at her mother again and saw that she was holding something at her neck, it was the necklace gran gran gave her. Katara leaned down and held her mother's hand, gently taking them away from her necklace, reached around her neck and undid the strap that held it together. Her father put his hand on Katara's shoulder and nodded, katara put the necklace on. It was a bit lose but wearing it made her feel instantly better, as if her mother was there with her hugging her, saying goodbye.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>